Gatecrash
by bookworm26
Summary: Ron decides to gatecrash Slughorn’s party…with surprising results. Oneshot. Set during ‘The Unbreakable Vow.’ So, HBP spoilers abound…


Summary: Ron decides to gatecrash Slughorn's party…with surprising results. One-shot. Set during 'The Unbreakable Vow.' So, HBP spoilers abound…

Disclaimer- I own nothing here...

A/N: This is a re-post. My account was fixed and it allowed me to post one-shots finally. So...here is my new story...

Gatecrash

Ron paced angrily in his dormitory. It was the night of Slughorn's party, Harry had just left to collect Luna and go to the party, leaving Ron very agitated. He had been refraining from going down into the common room as he knew Lavender would be down there, probably wanting to 'talk', as she had so enthusiastically insinuated earlier that day.

The only thing Ron could think about at the moment was Hermione, and the fact that she was probably 'getting off with Mclaggen' as he thought.

Grabbing the nearest item he could get his hands on, which, unfortunately, was his keeper's glove; Ron tossed it as hard as he could into the floor. That did not ease his aggravation.

The fact of the matter was, Ron thought, that Hermione had no right to go to Slughorn's party with Mclaggen when she was supposed to have gone with him. Sure, Ron was going out with Lavender, but him and Hermione were only going to the party as friends; Ron was almost certain anyway.

'How could she even consider him?' He thought angrily, collapsing onto his bed.

This anger had erupted at dinner when Hermione announced to the entire Gryffindor table that she was going to the party with Mclaggen. She called him 'The one who _almost _became Gryffindor keeper.' Ron grumbled at this thought. Then Parvati had to bring up bloody Krum…Ron had to refrain from grabbing another object and tossing it.

Ron wanted to go to Slughorn's party with Hermione. He had told himself over and over that it was just as friends, but a small part of him hoped that it was more. Ron and Hermione had finally begun to sort out their relationship…then Lavender came along.

He had only used Lavender to get back at Hermione for snogging Krum. Ron knew it, and felt slightly guilty. But now Hermione hated him, because of Lavender. Ron had achieved what he had set out to do; hurt Hermione. But now he felt no satisfaction, just guilt. Her face broke his heart when she saw Ron with Lavender. It was then that he realised that she had to feel the same way about him that he had felt about her for almost 4 years, he had just been too stupid to realise it.

It was at that exact moment that Ron bolted upright. He loved Hermione. And he had allowed her to go to the party with that scum without doing something about it.

'I'm going to the party.' Ron thought, pulling on his robe and running down the staircase.

He had made it only a few steps when Lavender jumped out from no-where.

"Hi Won-Won!" She squealed, throwing herself into his arms. Ron winced and pried her body off him. Lavender looked taken-aback and Ron quickly thought of an excuse to leave. "Sorry, I - uh - I have to go to the bathroom." He muttered quickly and walked out of the common room.

Hurrying along the corridor, Ron's mind was racing. 'What the bloody hell am I doing? What, I'm just gonna barge into the party, uninvited as confess my undying love for Hermione?' Ron thought as he walked down the staircase into the Entrance Hall and slipping down the corridor to the Dungeons.

The sound of loud party music erupted through the corridor, echoing off the walls. Seeing that the door was open, Ron looked around to see if anyone was there, then carefully slipped into the room.

The room was decorated in emerald, crimson and gold hangings, obviously in light of the festive season. It was crowded, with students and teachers alike, also with people Ron had seen in The Daily Prophet, but never in person.

It was then that Ron's eyes laid on Hermione and Mclaggen. Mclaggen was talking enthusiastically and Hermione looked rather bored, yet was participating in the conversation. Anger boiled over Ron's body and before he knew what he was doing, he had marched up to the pair and stopped short in front of them.

Hermione looked rather shocked, but the shock quickly evaporated and what was left was a look of pure distain.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, coldly, glaring at Ron.

Mclaggen was eyeing Ron up and down, and looked rather pleased to see that Hermione wasn't really on the best terms with Ron. "Yeah, Weasley. Thought you had no invite." Mclaggen leered, winking at him obnoxiously.

"What are you doing here with him?" Ron asked Hermione abruptly, glaring at her. Hermione's eyes hardened, "I really don't see how that's your business."

Mclaggen smirked at this comment and made to put his arm around Hermione. She winced and shrugged him off, but not before Ron whipped out his wand.

Mclaggen staggered backwards, eyeing his wand, as several onlookers watched the situation that was unfolding before their eyes.

Before Hermione had time to react, Filch had come up behind Ron and grabbed his arm.

"Another gatecrasher I see, that'll be detention, Weasley." Filch grumbled, tugging Ron by the arm and pushing him out the door.

Hermione stood their breathing hard when Harry marched up to her, "What happened?" He demanded. Hermione shook her head and made her way out the door.

Exiting the Dungeon, Hermione closed the door behind her to see that Ron was rubbing his arm in which Filch had grabbed.

"What is the matter with you?" Hermione asked angrily, walking right up to Ron.

Ron hung his head, "He's a jerk." He muttered. Hermione laughed shrilly, "A jerk? Maybe but you have no right to criticise who I go out with, when you are going out with Lavender Brown!" Hermione nearly yelled, her face turning bright red out of anger.

"It's different." Ron mumbled, looking anywhere, but not at Hermione.

"No its not and you know it. You're a rule unto yourself you know that! If you're doing it, then there is nothing wrong with it, but god-forbid any of the rest of us to do something that doesn't have your blessing." Hermione replied; her face screwed up.

When Ron didn't reply, Hermione smirked angrily. "What a surprise, he has nothing to say to the truth. You haven't been speaking to me for weeks, so you have no right to think you can order me around!"

"Do you want to know the reason I stopped talking to you? You snogged Krum." Ron replied, rounding on her. Hermione was taken aback, but then her face returned to its angry feature. "So your telling me that you were willing to risk our friendship over a kiss that may or may not of occurred 2 years ago?" Hermione asked, her voice dangerously low.

Ron nodded. "Your unbelievable, you know that!" Hermione stated, swirling around and attempting to walk in the opposite direction. Ron grabbed her arm before she could walk out of sight.

"Let go of me." Hermione said softly, the anger still evident in her voice that it made it sound like a threat instead of a request.

"Not until you hear me out. Yes, I was jealous of you kissing Krum. Yes, I stopped talking to you. But that's only because I was hurt. I figured we were finally getting somewhere and then BAM I get told this and…and…"Ron lowered his eyes, "It hurt."

Hermione's eyes softened, yet she still appeared angry. "It was two years ago, Ron. It didn't even mean anything. You and Lavender on the other hand…" Her eyes welled up with tears. "You have no idea how much it hurts to see you with her. You think you were hurt when you _heard _about Viktor and I kissing, try witnessing it…then tell me about hurt…" Hermione replied.

"I'm sorry." Ron said, looking into her eyes. Hermione shook her head; tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

"You can't just say your sorry and then expect everything to be alright again." Hermione replied, sniffing.

"I know." Ron said, walking towards her. He reached right in front of her and stopped. Hermione looked up into his face. "What happened to us?" She asked, her eyes welling up with tears again. "I- I realised I loved you. And that caused me to act like a complete and utter prat." Ron replied, blushing.

Hermione froze and slowly a smile formed on her face. "Really?" She asked, sniffing again. Ron nodded.

Hermione looked at him for a moment before breaking into a rant, "You can't do that either! You can't just say you love me and expect everything to be all right. Just because I love you doesn't mean that we will just become this-" She was interrupted when Ron gently placed his lips on hers. He broke away moments later and noticed that Hermione still had her eyes closed.

Smiling, Ron stroked her cheek and she opened her eyes. "You can't do that." She muttered, looking dazed. Ron grinned, "I thought I already did."

"So…what do we do now?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Nothing. The fact still remains that you are with Lavender. And until you end it with her…" Hermione trailed off, looking at the wall.

Ron groaned and Hermione smiled, then looked at her feet. "We can't do this, not now."

Ron stared at her in awe, "We finally tell each other how we feel and you hit me with a 'we can't do this.' Have you lost your mind?"

Hermione shook her head. "Probably." She stated simply. Ron sighed, "You are going to kill me." He replied. Hermione smirked and kissed him swiftly on the cheek.

"Now get up to Gryffindor tower! And…just to keep things straight…" Hermione looked around, "Were still fighting."

"What!" Ron asked, looking confused. "Well, everyone thinks we are still arguing and telling them the entire story would result in unwanted questions. So, until further notice, we still hate each other." Hermione stated simply.

Ron shook his head and headed up to Gryffindor tower, leaving Hermione smiling in his wake.


End file.
